The present invention relates generally to systems for routing and handling in-coming telephone calls. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a call routing and handling system for conveying confidential medical test result information to anonymous callers. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a call routing and handling system for use with a confidential in-home test kit to be used by a consumer to test for the presence of the HIV virus (human immunodeficiency virus) which is known to cause AIDS (Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome).
AIDS is viewed by many as the single most serious modern-day health issue affecting society. Since there is presently no known cure for the disease, early detection and treatment of the HIV virus provides the best chance of helping a patient to prolong his or her life by delaying onset of the disease. In addition, early detection is crucial to preventing the spread of the virus itself.
Although early detection of the virus is vitally important, only about 8% of adult Americans are tested annually. Individuals have been reluctant to submit to testing because, among other things, they fear that a positive test result will not be kept confidential. It is currently estimated that the number of at-risk individuals being tested for the HIV virus would increase to approximately 29% if a diagnostic procedure was available the could assure an individual's confidentiality.
The present invention relates to a confidential at-home test system for determining whether an individual may be carrying the HIV virus. An individual uses the at-home system by purchasing a test kit at a pharmacy or other retail outlet. The test kit contains a test card for carrying a sample of the individual's blood to a testing lab. The individual places several drops of his or her blood onto the test card while at home, and then mails the test card to a central laboratory for testing. Several days later, the individual then calls a central phone number to get his or her testing results and to receive counseling on the HIV virus and AIDs.
As mentioned above, it is vital that any HIV testing system have mechanisms for maintaining the anonymity of the individuals being tested. In addition, in order to maintain the effectiveness and integrity of a testing system such as the one described above, which may potentially involve the processing and handling of numerous test specimens by a testing lab, it is crucial that the system also have mechanisms for monitoring (i) whether an individual's test results have been reported to the individual and, if so, how many times, (ii) whether an individual has been counselled by the testing system and, if so, on what topics and how many times, and (iii) the length of time since the individual's test results were originally determined by the testing lab. In addition to monitoring these parameters, the testing system must also be able to deliver confidential test results and counselling to numerous individuals over the telephone in an efficient and cost-effective manner.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an efficient and cost-effective system for delivering confidential HIV test results and counselling to numerous anonymous individuals.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system for delivering HIV test results that can be used in conjunction with a confidential at-home HIV testing kit.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a telephone call routing and handling system for delivering HIV test results and counseling to anonymous callers.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a telephone call routing and handling system for delivering HIV test results which routes and handles in-coming telephone calls based on test result information associated with each of the callers.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a telephone call routing and handling system for delivering HIV test results which routes and handles in-coming telephone calls in response to the length of time that has passed since a testing laboratory originally evaluated a specimen provided by each of the callers.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a telephone call routing and handling system for delivering HIV counseling which routes and handles in-coming telephone calls in response to previous information given to a caller by the system.
These and still other objects of the invention will become apparent upon study of the accompanying drawings and description of the invention.